Three Worlds, Two Heroes
by Blood and Sun
Summary: What would happen if the Sun Knight and Prince swaped bodies? Can they cope with the new roles that they must play? Will they ever get back to their own bodies? Will they ever find out why they were swaped? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Swap

**A/N I don't own 1/2 Prince or Legend of Sun Knight all rights belong to Yu Wo. **

**All name translations come from Prince Revolution!**

**This story is written in a first person point of view from the character mentioned at the start of each section. Example is Sun Knight/ Grisia Sun's Point of View (POV) / Kingdom of Forgotten Sound this means it is Suns side of the story he is in the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound world.**

**Below is a key to help you understand the text changes.**

_= character change

_Italics _=_ Internal thoughts _

**Bold **=** PMs **

_**Bold italics = system notice**_

**_All reviews welcome_**

**This is the updated version of this chapter.**

* * *

Three Worlds Two 'Heroes'

Chapter 1: The Swap 

Sun Knight/ Grisia Sun's Point of View (POV) / Kingdom of Forgotten Sound

I am a knight. To be more precise I am the Sun Knight leader of the Twelve Holy Knights, benevolent spokesperson for the God of Light and the human billboard for the Church of the God of Light. My expected role is to be the smiling and graceful knight who always says, "The benevolent God of Light will forgive your sins."

I am the same Sun Knight who always faints after the third cup of wine, who hates the undead with a passion that is almost holy.

The traits I have just mentioned are true only when I am in public. Behind closed doors and in my own head I am a very different person.

Kingdom of Forgotten Sound / Leaf Bud City / Northern Execution Ground

I found myself tied to the only chair in executioner's hut wondering how I got into this situation. I was just starting to remember how I came to be here. When Pink walked in and asked, "Are you ready to take your advanced necromancy exam my dear student?"

I frowned at the question wondering how I could be taking an advanced necromancy exam while I was I holy knight.

"Might you my blessed teacher grant Sun this humble servant of the God of Light a short period of time to get his unworthy thoughts in order." I asked. _For those of you who do not know what I mean just said; _I_ cannot remember what has happened give me a few minutes is what I actually meant. _ Pink looked at me with a slightly concerned look on her face "Of course you may have a few minutes to remember the spells you will have to perform." She then left me to my thoughts.

Flashback /Six hours earlier / Kingdom of Forgotten Sound / Leaf Bud City / Holy Temple 

I remember that I had found a note in my room when I had gotten back from conducting the church worship service this morning. It was laying on my bed this was worrying as I had just unlocked my door so I could get in.

The note had read:

Dear Student,

I have returned to Leaf Bud City and I hope I find you in good health. I must speak to you about an urgent matter. Yours and yours alone. So I command you as your teacher to meet me a dusk in the Northern Execution Ground. Do not allow anyone to follow you.

Pink.

At least I think that is what the note said. This was because Pink had used a type of ink that was hard for me to sense just using the elements that it included. Plant based inks on paper was a bad idea.

Let me just say that I lost my sight in order to save my bother Leaf from reuniting with the God of Light early. I now use my elemental sensing ability to 'see. It has a couple of small disadvantages like not being able to distinguish beautifulness from ugliness, not seeing in colour and some types struggling with some types of plant based inks.

From the underlying tone of the note I knew it would not be wise to miss this meeting with Pink so I just sat on the edge of my bed scheming I mean planning how to lose Roland who had been tailing me on Judgment's orders since I had got back from the Kingdom of Moon Orchid.

I had finally managed to ditch Roland Hell after four hours of trying. _Let me tell you that losing a death Lord is easy task._

I slowly walked towards the sweet shop where I have been a regular customer for the past ten years. I decided to by a couple of strawberry lollipops just in case Pink still likes them. I kept my face hidden at all times by the hood of my cloak. _I did not want to talk to __anyone,__ as I knew the news that I was out in the __streets without Roland would reach Judgment's ears before I could met up with Pink._

After I got two strawberry lollipops for Pink and one blueberry lollipop for me I went and rented the cheapest carriage and had it take me to the Northern Execution Grounds.

End of Flashback

Pink walked backed in just as remembered what had happened to lead tied to the chair without the Divine Sun Sword. The sword was leaning against the wall behind me. "Are you going to take the exam of your own free will or do I have to force you to take it my dear student?" she asked me.

"I Sun will do as you ask. May the benevolent God of Light forgive me for the sins I am about to commit by summoning a demon to this realm." I finally said much to her satisfaction. _Do not get me wrong I jus__t rather face my teacher Neo the pervious Sun Knight in battle then go against a lich like Pink._

After I had said this Pink showed me, the spell I was to preform before I could object. _Damn__!__My__ pe__r__fect memory for spells__ means I know it now__. _She then untied me from the chair a lead me outside leaving the Divine Sun Sword inside the hut.

"Cast the spell Grisia and do not try to alter it in any way." Pink said, from the tone of her voice I knew I had no chance but to obey her.

I had just finished the spell when something unexpected happened. A strange man whose face I could not see came out of nowhere and attacked me. This caused my power to get out of my control.

The air literally exploded around me and I could not do anything but pray to the God of Light for help. I prayed that if he got me out of there I would spend more time doing my job and not skiving off. I felt a warm light surrounding me just as my consciousness started fade away. This is when I saw the inside of my room for what turned out to be the last time.

* * *

Prince / Feng Xiao Lan's POV / Real Life and Second Life

Prince the enigmatic player who is the Lord of Infinite City, Overlord of the Central Conetiant, lead singer of the Infinite Band, Second Life's spokesperson. Players know him as the Blood Elf or Ultra-Gorgeous Prince. Prince along with his team freed Second Life form the Director of Life's Iron Rule. Few know Princes identity in the real wold.

Real Life / Feng Xiao Lan's Room 

Today is the first day of Second Life being open after the Director of Life incident. This is also the day I finally tell Guiliastes real name was Mui Gui Wen that I am a girl. Yes, you heard me right The Blood Elf; Lord of Infinite City and Second Life's spokesperson Prince is girl. At that thought I put down the gaming helmet I had been holding and started to pace around the room.

Maybe I should explain that as a dare with my bother I used the wish I was given (as the first ever player to log on) to change my in game gender. That is why I am pacing around my room instead of logging on to Second Life to meet up with my team the Odd Squad and see how Infinite City is fairing at the war.

Two hours later/ Second Life/ Infinite City 

"Prince you came back" was the first thing I heard as I logged on this came from all my teammates and friends. Well except from Gui and Lolidragon.

Gui instead said, "Your Highness, you are most beautiful and perfect today. I am most please to see that you have returned to my side in this world." I started at the angry Bard not believing me ears that he had used such an angry to towards me. Gui face then broke into a smile and then he launched himself at me and hugged me tight with a lost puppy dog look in his eyes.

"**Where were you? Gui was driving everyone crazy waiting for you to log i****n. I think he is angry b****e****cause you did not meet him in real life like you promised." **Lolidragon whispered me.

I had just finished beating up Gui for hugging me when I answered Loildragon's pm aloud, "Sorry I did not log on earlier. I had some business that needed to be take care off in the real world." Everyone had a look of pure relief on their face. Maybe they thought I would not come back at all.

"How are all of you?" I asked breaking the weird silence that had fallen after I had spoken before. I spent the next two hours speaking with everyone; this included making plans for the welcome back speech I would be making tomorrow.

I was in the castles kitchens getting my pet Meatbun some Meatbuns and me some wontons in chili oil after I finished greeting everyone. When Gui approached and whispered to me **"Prince may I speak with you privately?"**

I thought a little while then whispered my replied **"Meet me in my rooms in ten minutes."** I continued to eat my wontons and then headed to my room as if it was a normal day.

When I got to my room, he was waiting in front of the doors for me. I unlocked the door and went inside Gui followed behind me and closed the door.

I had decided to speak before he could say anything. "I am really sorry for not coming to meet you in the real world. It is not because I do not want you to know who I am. The truth is that I am scared that you will hate me for hiding my true identity." As I said this, I stared at him with pleading eyes willing him to understand.

Gui stared out the window behind me looking surprised for a few minutes he then got on one knee and proclaimed. "I love you. I do not care who you are or, what gender you are in real life; it is your personality that I love the most not the body that it resides in." He stared at me with such love and affection that it melted away all my fears and doubts.

Seeing that I was not about to hit him Gui continued saying, "I just want to meet you in real life so I can love you twenty four hours a day".

After he said that I finally started to say, "My real name is"

Suddenly Gui's shout of "Prince behind you!" cut me off, I spun around as fast as I could and I saw that a person attacking me from outside the window. I had no time to react as the person cut me down and leapt out of sight.

_**Prince -50000hp **_the system chimed. As I lay there with my conciseness fading, all I could think was; why was I not at the rebirth point by now? The last thing I saw was the worried look on Gui's face, which filled my heart with such love.

Chapter 1 END

* * *

**A/N This is my first fanfic as such all reviews are welocme. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story and i will add the next chapter when possible. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Bet

**A/N I do not own 1/2 Prince or the Lengend of Sun Knight all rights go to Yu Wo.**

**All translation of names come for Prince Revolution!**

**This is a short chapter just to explain a few things. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: The bet

Kingdom of the Forgotten Sound / Leaf Bud City / Pink's House

Pink was sitting at the table in the middle of the room eating a strawberry lollipop, when the stranger who had attacked both Grisia and Prince came bounding into the room. The stranger wore a tight fit assassin uniform that showed off every muscle he had on his well-built body. As he bounded over to Pink, his long black hair fell out of the ponytail that kept it out of his face.

"The swap is complete. I wonder how long it will take their companions to figure out something is wrong." He said as he sat in the seat opposite Pink.

"Care to make a bet about it?" casually asked Pink. After she had said that, the stranger looked around the room as if he was trying to figure out what he wanted that belonged to her.

"First things first, can you undo the disguise spell you placed on me?" he asked. Pink smiled and without a word, the spell lifted to reveal a man that was Grisia's double. He stretched elegantly and sent a smile that was as brilliant as the sun towards Pink.

"What do you want to bet Pink?" he asked her as he casually stole one of the lollipops from her plate. Pink gave him a very nasty look.

"Grisia's fate after this mission is complete. That is what I want to bet." She said quietly. If the prize they were betting on surprised the stranger, he hid it well there was no change to his expression at all.

"If their new companions figure out something is wrong within the first day I take Grisia future away from you. If they do not you will win and I will never meet with Grisia again in this life or the next." Pink explained.

"So if I win you do not involve him in your plans and if you win you get him to do with as you like. Is that the prize that you truly want?" he replied. Pink nodded her head. The stranger looked hesitant to agree to the terms of the bet.

"What is this, the God of Light afraid to loss his spokesperson." Pink said, with an evil glint in her eye. At this the God of Light looked furious he looked ready to cut her down with his sword but realising that they were in the mortal world he stopped himself with what looked like a huge effort.

"You have a deal Pink." He spat out the words and then left the building.

As he left the building Pink thought to herself, _The humans sure did pick the right person to be the Sun Knight this time __Grisia and that idiot could be brothers. I best be preparing for Grisia's return, I __have __already won the bet__ all because__ that idiot forgot to explain __the situation to__ those two__. He also forgot to teach them about each other as well._

_Chapter 2 end._

* * *

**A/N As always i would love any reviews and if you notice any proplems let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3 Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Sun Knight or 1/2 Prince all rights go to Yu Wo.**

_Internal Thoughts. _

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has left a review or put this story on alert or made it a favorite. Sorry it took so long to finsh this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Who Am I?

Prince/ Feng Xiao Lan's POV / Kingdom of Forgotten Sound / Leaf Bud City / Holy Temple

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was not in Infinite City any more. The second thing I noticed was that there was no one in the room with me. Where is the rest of the ODD Squad, unless there had been a fault with the game and it had sent me to another rebirth point rather than the one in Infinite City?

I decided to get up and look around the room so I try to guess what one of the five continents I currently on. This was so I could get my brother or Zhou-gēge to inform my team where I was the next day the same way I did when I was on the Eastern Continent.

When I got of the bed I had been sleeping on the first thing I did was rush to the mirror and have a look. I could not believe what I saw an amazing looking man with waist length blond hair, pale blue eyes wearing a white uniform with a sum emblem on the sleeve. Wait a minute is that me in the mirror? Why do I not see Prince in the mirror? Who am I? I wondered as I started to pace the room trying to work it out.

Just as I was coming to terms with the fact I was in someone else's body there was a loud bang as the door to the room got kicked in by a knight with flaming red hair.

"Sun we have a swarm of undead roaming the streets we need your powers." He said as walked over and grabbed me by the arm. Before I could utter a single word, he was forcefully dragging me from the room.

After an hour of dragging me, down a long set of stairs and into a town, when he started to slow down. I thought I might have a chance to explain who I really was to the rude red headed knight he abruptly stopped dragging me and let go of my arm. This caused me to fall face down on the ground.

As I got up, I heard him say "Knight Captain Judgment and Knight Captain Hell. I found Knight Captain Sun as you asked me to." I turned round as I got up and saw eleven knights each in a different uniform with a squad of soldiers behind each of them. People were staring at me as if I had just committed the gravest sin imaginable right in front of their eyes. Their gaze was intent that I started to blush and hanged my head in shame.

"Thank you Knight Captain Blaze for finding the missing Knight Captain Sun and bring him here". One of the men said as he walked towards me with unsheathed sword in his hands. The sword looked out of place in his hands as the uniform he was wearing was all black and the sword seemed to glow with the power of the sum.

He pushed the sword into my hands and whispered to me "Clear up the mess you made Grisia or I will never buy you blueberry pie again. You have my word as the Judgment Knight." He then put one hand on my back and pushed me into the mob of what must have been the undead.

As I got my balance after the push I had just received and struggling to get used to the longer sword, one of the undead snuck up behind me and grabbed me in a very inappropriate place.

I roared, "How dare you treat a lady that way", and without fully realising what I was doing, I started using all of my moves from Second Life on this new type of vegetables.

* * *

Prince/ Lesus Judgment's POV/ Leaf Bud City

Something did not feel right today first there was that explosion in the Northern Execution Ground; then the swarm of undead that had appeared out of nowhere; then Grisia falling flat in his face so ungracefully in front of everyone.

The thing that really did not seem right above all the other things was when Grisia yelled "How dare you treat a lady that way", and started to use his sword in a way that was amazingly accurate but needless violent.

I had expected him to use his holy magic to hide his use of spells because everyone present knew how bad Grisia was with a sword. I could only look on in absolute horror as Grisia went from one undead to the next not using any magic at all.

As I watched him become total covered in the blood of the undead, he wore a smile that I have never seen nor ever want to see again. The smile made his face look so amazingly beautiful but also amazingly frightening all at the same time. I had thought that so strong that I had to say it aloud.

"That is not Knight Captain Sun." after I had said this I looked around at the other twelve Holy Knights they all nodded their agreement. Most of the platoon members that were behind my fellow knight looked very ill some of them broke ranks and went to throw up.

"The two questions I want the answers to are: one, who is this person and two, where is our Knight Captain has gotten to." I said those words just as Grisia turned round after finally finishing off the last of the undead. The sight of knight Captain Sun covered in blood smiling that terrifying smile made me want to run and hide.

_Note to self-do not get this person mad, as it looks like they are just as bad as Sun in the fact they will always get their revenge by whatever means possible. _

* * *

Prince/ Feng Xiao Lan's POV/ Leaf Bud City

I heard one of the knights say "That is not Knight Captain Sun." at this my smile widened, finally I can get some answers. I turned back to preparing the rest of the vegetables. I mean destroying undead. I wonder was it killing when they are already dead.

I finished preparing the meal, I mean getting my revenge for that assault on my honour and was I was just turning round to talk to the knight with a smile on my face when I noticed something was wrong.

When the same knight that spoke earlier said "The two questions I want the answers to are: one, who is this person and two, where is our Knight Captain has gotten to." He nearly broke my concentration but playing with my team for so long I started to move automatically attacked the demon with 'Nine Headed Dragon Slash' followed by 'Inferno Slash'.

This killed the demon outright and caused the knights to take action. With an ease that comes with years of practice they started to fan out and look for any more demons or undead. Some priests came, blessed the area, and then asked me I required healing.

"None of this is my blood. It belongs to the undead." I replied for the second time when the knight who had pushed me in to the middle of the mob approached indicated I should go with him. Curious I got up and followed him down the road.

He led me back to the building I was in before as we stopped outside the room that I woke up in earlier he said, "There is tub of hot water waiting for you in there. Clean and change your uniform. I will make sure no one enters the room. Afterwards we need to talk."

"Thank you." I replied as I walked into the room. I quickly got out of the uniform I was wearing and started to wash myself. An hour later, I had managed to get all the blood off me and dried all of my hair all the while wishing for a hairdryer. I started to change into the new uniform that was waiting for me on the bed while wondering why a man had so many beauty products like skin whitening in plain sight.

As walked towards the door I noticed that the floor beneath my feet sounded differently to the rest of the room. A secret cellar I wonder what is in it but that can wait until I find some answers. The knight from before saw me exiting the room and indicated I should follow him.

He leads me into a room that had a large table in the middle of the room. The other ten knights I saw earlier are waiting for us. I choose a seat at the other end of the table to the knights. I sit there waiting for them to start asking questions.

"What have you done with Knight Captain Sun?" was the first question that they asked. The person who asked it was the red headed knight Blaze.

"It is more polite to ask a person their name before you start to integrate them." I say as I gave them a look over. Siting opposite to me was the knight that had lead me to this room. He was dressed in black with black hair and eyes.

To his left there were five knights: the first knight to his left was Blaze. The second knight had brown hair and hazel eyes that contained badly hidden hate aimed towards me. The third knight had green hair and green eyes, who was staring at me with a concerned look. The fourth knight had blue hair and blue eyes _no way that is his real hair colour,_ who had a mountain of paperwork in front of him. The final knight had pink hair which hid his eyes and who seemed to be fading into the background even as I stared at him.

To the knight in black's right there were also five knights: The first knight looked more like an assassin than a knight as he wore a close fitting black leotard with a silver mask over his face, His black hair was streaked of silver and he had blue-green eyes that changed colour depending on how the light hit them . The second knight had light blue hair and blue-grey eyes that held no trace of emotion at all. The third knight had indigo hair and violet eyes, he gives me the impression that he is a narcissist, _do not ask me why I think that I just do._ The fourth and fifth knights both had brown hair; I cannot make out their eye colours from where I am sitting. One of the two seems to have the kind out attitude that shorten your life span just by talking to them. The other I have no clue what he is going to be like.

"Your right I should have asked you for your name earlier." the black clad man said after a few minutes.

"That's ok, I known as Prince." I say trying to see if anyone guesses that I am a girl.

"Prince what?" most of them asked at once.

"Just Prince", I tell the bemused knights.

"I am Lesus Judgment. Can you tell me what happened?" the black clad knight Said. As he questioned me, I had the felling he was used to getting the truth out of people.

_It took about two hours to tell them everything and I finally got all of their names though it will take me a few days to get them straight in my head. _I had just finished explaining about second life and the real world when the yelling began.

Blaze started to yell angrily at me, "What does this have to do with why you took Sun? Where is he? What did you do to him?"

I scowled at his tone of voice and retorted, "This Sun person is more than likely stuck in my body just as I am stuck in his body. If I find ever find who is responsible for the body swap, I will get them to reverse it. Then I will beat them to within an inch of their life." Towards the end of my rant, I started to cry. _I mean what girl would not start crying in this situatio__n I ask you that. _

The knights around me looked so completely confused at my crying that I just had to start laughing at their shocked expressions.

After half an hour, I finally manage to stop laughing. "Look I am stuck here now so can you try and find out why instead of blaming me for this." I suggest.

At this suggestion, the Judgment Knight looked at me and said "How about a deal? You learn how to be Grisia and help hide the fact you swapped bodies and we will look into how and why you swapped. Is this acceptable?"

"I accept. Now who is going to teach me?" I ask.

"The Former Sun Knight who taught Grisia. His name is Neo and he will be here in a few days. All I will say is good luck and may the harsh God of Light will punish you for your sins." With that, the Judgment Knight got up and left the room.

* * *

**A/N Review welcome The Next Chapter Will Take a while so I apologise in advance**


	4. Chapter 4 Sun Prince

_A/N I don't own 1/2 Prince or Legend of Sun Knight all rights belong to Yu Wo. _

_This story is written in a first person point of view from the character mentioned at the start of each section. Example is Sun Knight/ Grisia Sun's Point of View (POV) / Kingdom of Forgotten Sound this means it is Suns side of the story he is in the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound world._

_Below is a key to help you understand the text changes. _

_= character change

_Italics _=_ Internal thoughts _

**Bold **=** PMs **

_**Bold italics = system notice**_

_A/N2 Sorry for the long wait. _

_**All reviews welcome**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Sun Prince

Sun Knight/ Grisia Sun POV / Second Life / Infinite City

Slowly I open my eyes and look around the room I am currently in, it looks like an infirmary of some type with the customary white walls. _Wait I WHITE that means I can actually see. Dose my elemental sense still work._

I stretch my senses out senses that everything around me contains light and lighting elements with a small trace of other elements thrown into the mix. _Am I with the God of light now?_

_**Sun Price has learned new Ability – Elemental Awareness **_

"Prince your awake." Yelled what looked like a demon that had a guqin on his back. He then rushed over and hugged me. _What the hell._

Suddenly the demon let go off me and had a dozen weapons pointed at me. "Who are and what have you done to Prince." They asked as one.

"I am the Sun Knight leader of the Sun Knights, Spokesman for the Church of light, messenger of the God of Light. Sun has done nothing to your Prince. The benevolent God of Light's divine will did not grace me with any knowledge about you or your people. The benevolent God of Light also did not grace me with knowledge as to reason I am in this place. All Sun remembers is being attacked and waking here." _Translation I do not know you, or what happened to your Prince, where I am and why I am here. _

_**Sun Prince has learned new Ability – Words of the Gods **_

_**Sun Prince has learned new Ability – Diplomacy **_

_**Sun Prince Has Gained 10exp **_

_What is that?_

"If what you say is true you are in Prince's body and do not know you got here after you were attacked by someone." A large humanoid wolf said to me after a few minutes. _I have_ _Swapped bodies with their Prince. What does that mean? _

He handed me a small mirror and indicated I look into it. The first thing I see is red eyes, then pale white skin, then short snow white hair the last thing I see is leaf shaped ears poking out of my new hair. _Their prince is half Dark Elf. _

"I think it's time to introduce everyone I am Ugly Wolf. As you can see, I am a beastman (Wolf class). My class is Priest. I am part of the odd squad and I am the head of the military department here in Infinite City. I am married to Yu Lian," Said the large humanoid wolf. _Name fits but why is a Priest head of the military?_

"I am Yu Lian; I am a human, Mage class. I am also part of the odd squad and I am the head of the treasury. You know my husband already," said the brunet next to ugly wolf with a very scary smile on her face. _I do not think it will be wise to cross her. _

"I am Lolidragon; I am an Elf, Thief Class. I am a member of the Odd squad as well. In Infinite City I design traps and defences and work as a diplomat with my boyfriend Feng Wu Qing", Said a very beautiful red headed elf.

"I am Doll; I am an angle, Necromancer Class. I am also part of the odd squad and I work mainly in construction and repairs but also help the diplomacy and treasury departments," Said the young girl near the back of the room. _An angle necromancer she reminds me of pink._

"I am Guiliastes call me Gui; I am a demon, Bard Class. Last member of the Odd Squad, I am the architect of Infinite City and I was going to ask price to marry me when he was attacked," Said the Demon that hugged me before.

"The name is Nan Gong Zui; I am human, Warrior Class. I used to head a coalition before joining infinite City. If you don't need me I'm going to log off I have work tomorrow" Said a warrior near the back. He then walked out the room. _Log off, what does that mean?_

"I am Wicked: Dark Elf, Warrior Class. I am the leader of Dark Emperor. I am Prices body guard," Said a green-eyed Dark Elf. _Green eyes in a dark elf that is different. _

"I amFeng Wu Qing; Human, Warrior Class, Member of Dark Emperor. I am part of the diplomacy team with my girlfriend Lolidragon."

"I am Sunshine: NPC for now, Mage class. I am Princes pet along with Kenshin he is the silent red head, he is a NPC like me, demon king class," Said a dark skinned male with long blonde hair. When he mentioned Kenshin, he pointed him out.

"I am Yun Fei; human, Barrier Master Class. I am a friend of Prince's, I work in the book shop along with my wife Lü Jing she is human, Exorcist Class and about to hit me." Said a young brown haired boy and indeed the woman next to him hit him on the head. _I know which one the boss is when speaking to those two. _

"I am going to contact the GM's and have them delay the Re-launch of Second Life till we find out what happed and Sun can learn to act like Prince so for now only odd squad will log on. The rest of you will work the problem from Real Life." Lolidragon said to the rest of the room.

After the rest of the room left leaving the Odd Squad I ask, "Can you inform this Follower of the God of Light, What Second Life is and why I keep hearing a voice saying Sun Price has learned new Ability?" _How can anyone have a second life? _

_**Sun Prince Ability Word of the Gods has leveled up – level 2: stun effect on players has increased to five minutes, Chance of getting a discount from NPC merchants increased to 5%, chance of getting free items increased to 0.9%**_

_**Sun Prince's Ability Diplomacy has leveled up – Level 2: experience gained from defusing fights between players has increased**_

_**Sun Price has gained 15exp**_

_**Prince has leveled up**_

"I will explain thenSecond Life is a game that people play when are asleep. Think of it as a shared dream. Logging in and off are the terms that are used when someone enters or exits the game as a player. The voice you are hearing is the system notice it informs you of events that happen to you and how they affect you, an example of this is when you fighting a monster and get hurt it will tell you how much life it took. Another example is the skills you heard yourself gaining they are unique to you depending on your choices, fighting style, race and class. For now, call up the system menu by saying system. After that I will take you to the newbie village and get you leveled up so you can get a class." Lolidragon explained after a couple of minutes

"System" I say not knowing what will happen

_**Name: Sun Prince | Gender: Male**_

_**Level: 2 | Race: Elf | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 70 | Mana: 80 | Unspent skill points: 3 | Strength: 4 |Physique: 5 | Agility: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Willpower: 7 | Wisdom: 8 | Charisma: 10**_

_**Luck: -10 | Abilities:**__** Elemental Awareness – Ability level 1, Can sense elements in surroundings allows user to see without eyes. Chance of sensing an attack 5%. Chance of negating an attack 0.5% / **__**Word of the Gods –Ability level 2, stun effect on players for five minutes 100% accuracy. Chance of getting a discount from NPC merchants 5%. Chance of getting free items 0.9% / Diplomacy – Ability level 2, Gains 15exp for every fight defused **_

"Sunshine is your carpet ready to go?" Lolidragon asks Sunshine who nods. _Carpet, why a carpet? _

With this Lolidragon grabs me and walks me out of the infirmary and onto a carpet in the middle of the courtyard. When Sunshine joins us it starts to move after a few minutes, we arrived at a small village.

"Sun Prince I am going to leave you here if you need help say info. Find and defeat the slimes that are to the west of the village. Continue to do this so that you reach level ten then find the quest guide for you chosen class. After you attain your class PM me, and I will tell you how to log out." Lolidragon said as she handed me a black sword and pushed me off the carpet.

After I watch the carpet fly out of sight I start heading west there I find several slimy looking blobs that must be the slimes. _I wonder can I use any of my skills from back home._

_What element first; Fire, earth; ice, water or lighting. Fire it is._

I approach the slime and stab it while thinking of fire. When suddenly I hear, the system notice say;

_**Man-eating Slime has died; Sun Prince's experience has gained 10 exp. Sun Prince has learned a new ability – Inferno Slash…**_

_What is this at my feet? _I reach and pick up an item that the slime had dropped.

_**Sum Prince has picked up five coppers, Newbie Knife. **_ _Yay money I now get money while I de-stress, I like this place. _

For the next while, I experimented with my pervious spells and abilities this leads me to have a wide range of skills. Then I hear.

_**Sun Prince Has leveled up level 10 **_

I decide to head back to the village. When I get there, I spend the skill points I have and then say "System"

_**Name: Sun Prince | Gender: Male**_

_**Level: 10 | Race: Elf | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 500| Mana: 400 | Unspent skill points: 0| Strength: 20 |Physique: 11 | Agility: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Willpower: 7 | Wisdom: 8 | Charisma: 10**_

_**Luck: -10 | Abilities:**__** Elemental Awareness – Ability level 8, Can sense elements in surroundings allows user to see without eyes. Chance of sensing an attack 20%. Chance of negating an attack 2% / **__**Word of the Gods –Ability level 2, stun effect on players for five minutes 100% accuracy. Chance of getting a discount from NPC merchants 5%. Chance of getting free items 0.9% / Diplomacy – Ability level 2, Gains 15exp for every fight defused / Inferno Slash- Ability level 5 / Ice wall – Ability level 4 / Lighting web - Ability level 2 / Earth Spike – Ability Level 3 / Wings of Light – Ability level 7, increase agility by 17.5% when active. / Minor Heal – Ability Level 5, restores 200HP / Rise of the dead – Ability level 2, Can summon 1 low level undead his side / Roar – Ability Level 1, reduces enemy defense by 3% **_

I decide to take the warriors class quest, as I am a Knight after all. So I head towards the solider in the main square after stopping by the merchants to sort out the loot I had found while fighting the slimes. I also took this time to level up my Word of the Gods Ability. _I will always save money if I can._

After an hour, I managed the quest and changed my class. It is time to PM Lolidragon.

"**Lolidragon it Sun. I have finished you said to call you." **I send to Lolidragon.

"**Sun, I will meet you in the village in 5 minutes good work." **Lolidragon replies.

Five minutes later Lolidragon tackles me to the ground.

"Sun to log off all you need to do is to find a safe area and say Exit Second Life." She explains once she lets me up.

"Thank you Lolidragon for helping this blessed follower of the Benevolent God of Light." I say.

"Exit Second Life," I say and everything turns black.

* * *

Sun Knight /Lolidragon POV / Second Life / Newbie Village

I finish telling Sun how to log off. _There is something I have forgotten to do now what is it?_

"**Lolidragon its Feng Wu Qing have you told Sun that Prince is actually a girl." **_Oh, that is it!_

"Sun wait." I call out just as the system notice sounded _**Sun Prince has logged out.**_ _Oh, shit. _

End of Chapter Four

* * *

_A/N3 Thank you to everyone who has place this story on their alert list and/or marked it as a favorite. Also a big thank you to the people that took time to review you help me past my writers block. _

**_See you next chapter :)_**


End file.
